


No más mentiras

by epifaniax



Series: Conner Luthor [22]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Conner solo quiere una amistad sincera, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “Superman es mi padre” anunció dejando a Tim con la boca abierta.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent (unidireccional)
Series: Conner Luthor [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650241
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	No más mentiras

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Espero que disfruten de esta nueva historia :)

“Conner permíteme presentarte a Tim Drake” anuncio su padre con el chico frente a él.

Se habían conocido cuando Conner tenía catorce años por planes de su padre pues Conner no tenía amigos de su edad, al menos amigos verdaderos porque en la escuela la mayoría se sentía como un rival para él apenas llegaron a la adolescencia. Las chicas lo buscaban y los chicos lo odiaban por eso cuando a él no le interesaba ninguno, lo juraba incluso su papá que había sacado un power point con todo el tema de la charla sexual que Conner solo miro aburrido porque internet ya lo había educado. Así que, sin amigos, y teniendo múltiples accesos a toda clase de cosas peligrosas Clark tuvo una conversación muy seria cuando Conner hizo explotar toda la planta superior por un experimento.

Según las palabras de pá Conner había heredado la tendencia de su papá a querer ver el mundo arder si se aburría y su papá le encontró la razón por lo cual, ambos tomando su celular convencieron a Bruce Wayne de venir a una “charla de negocios”, Conner sabía que estaban jugando ajedrez con apuestas, y que trajera a Tim con él para que los futuros ceo establecieran lazos.

No se quejaba, aunque al principio fue difícil.

Tim se metía en cosas profundas y sí, Conner podía ser considerado un genio, pero eso no significaba que estuviera 24/7 en eso, en cambio Tim sí, el pasaba su nariz metido en todo tanto que la única manera de sacarlo ese primer día fue retarlo a jugar monopoly y eso que al principio no lo tomo en serio

Después de eso todo fue más fácil, hablarían en el día sobre cosas comunes y corrientes de adolescentes hijos de multimillonarios.

Todo perfecto, excepto por las mentiras.

“No sé porque mienten si es obvio que son Batman y Robin” soltó enojado obteniendo una mirada incómoda de su pá y una divertida de su papá.

“Quizás es porque prometió no decirlo” intento clark

“Aunque si lo viste con algo ya sospechoso sería una falta de respeto a tu inteligencia” contradijo su papá.

Ambos se miraron con una mirada extraña a la que Conner decidió dejarlos, ellos se entendían después de todo.

Los meses pasaron las mentiras aumentaron excusas como me caí en la escalera hasta choque con una puerta fueron dichas y Conner se frotó la sien cansado, agotado de todo. Estaba harto, si Tim no confiaba en el entonces él tendría que confiar en Tim así de simple, con tres años de amistad de mentiras a medias, Conner se paró en la azotea de su casa mirando curioso al vacío. Todo había llegado a un punto de fractura. Hace una semana, según sus informantes y una exhaustiva investigación, el joker había tomado como prisionero a unos de los compañeros de la clase de Tim que al parecer descubrieron su secreto, ni mencionar que los pobres chicos nunca volverán a ser como antes lo cual detonó lo siguiente.

“Ya no podemos vernos” comentó Tim luego de guardar silencio por cinco minutos mientras el corazón de Conner se aceleraba nervioso. Lo dijo suave como si le costara sacarlo y no le sorprendió, el dolor detrás de eso y el acto incluso.

Tim lo veía demasiado bajo una luz dorada, era como su papá, sorprendentemente de los dos su pá era el que veía con más claridad a Conner y no le sorprendió porque él también veía con más claridad a su papá, por algo se amaban. Pero Tim no. El aun no era capaz de ver a Conner, sabía que podía ser un poco manipulador, pero aún no sabía cuánto, un poco científico, pero aún no sabía que Conner monitoreaba desde el inicio hasta el final cuando ocurría alguna pelea que tenía a Tim morado en todo el cuerpo. No sabía que podría destruir y volver a unir a un ser humano.

Claro sin el factor vida de por medio.

Así que era probable que bajo su mirada protectora y amable porque sí, Tim era así, podía verse como un cubo de hielo, pero Conner fue criado por alguien así y sabía cómo leerlos de la manera adecuada, deduciría que lo mejor era su seguridad por sobre sus sentimientos.

“Conner ¿me estás escuchando?” pregunta Tim un poco más seguro.

Debe estar frunciendo el entrecejo.

Con los ojos acuosos.

“Veámonos en la azotea” ordena sin esperar una respuesta para cortar la llamada.

Si, era hora de levantar el telón de fondo.

Aun no podía volar, pero sabía que lo haría algún día, su pá se lo afirmaba y j’onn también, sino lo hacía por sus habilidades criptoneanas lo haría por sus habilidades meta.

“Ey, Conner” saludo Tim caminando hacia él con una mirada seria, esa que ocupan los guerreros para la batalla.

Sus padres habían salido, era necesario si no, tratarían de detenerlo, pero él no quería una amistad llena de mentiras, no necesitaba otra más, con la escuela sobraba, por lo que Conner había movido algunas piezas del tablero y aprovechando del estrés actual de su papá por una crisis en china, comentó estratégicamente de un restaurant de comida tailandesa.

No necesita mencionar que eso iluminó los verdes de su papá y por ende su pá reservo inmediatamente.

“¡Hola tim!” exclamó feliz sin bajar de la baranda.

“¿Quieres decirme algo?” continuo Tim nervioso y preocupado, lanzando miradas a la barandilla.

“Aparte de lo tuyo por teléfono, no te tome como alguien cobarde Timothy” comentó obteniendo un ceño fruncido y hombros tenso, se parecía ahora a su papel de Robin, siempre preparado para todo.

Pero los ojos brillantes y adoloridos no son parte del traje.

“Nos conocemos hace tres años, el tiempo pasa super rápido” pensó en voz alta cambiando su mirada hacia el cielo, Tim a su lado hizo un ruido afirmativo sin apartar su mirada de él hasta que se detiene en una esquina, a unión entre dos lados.

Él se sentía como ese punto era extraño lo mucho que tenían en común.

“Cuando tenía diez años descubrí quien era Batman y que Jasón Todd era su segundo Robin” comentó con una sonrisa tranquila apartando los ojos de la unión para ponerlos en Tim quien lo miraba en shock “siempre he sabido que tus moretones no son por una caída en las escaleras Timothy” confeso a lo que Tim abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar para volver abrirla y ponerse a caminar por el lugar.

“Conner no, no puedo hacer esto, es una regla no puede saber nadie…” comentó preocupado mirando a Conner con tristeza “¿no te das cuenta? ¡es peligroso que lo sepas!”

Conner soltó una risita cansada parándose en la cornisa de la azotea dejando al viento sacudir sus rizos “no Tim, lo peligroso es que te apartes de los demás, lo peligroso es que te encierres en ti mismo y mires el futuro con temor”

No darte espacio para ser feliz.

Él era su mejor amigo, su único amigo y Conner quería que fuera feliz.

“¡No lo entiendes!”

“Superman es mi padre” anunció dejando a Tim con la boca abierta hasta que respiro un tartamudo “¿Qué?” que hizo a Conner explicar con tranquilidad y paciencia “ubo una vez en que mi abuelo creía que Superman sería una amenaza por lo que decidió crear un arma, quería un clon de Superman pero no lo conseguía, no importaba cuanto lo intentara no lo lograba, hasta que se le ocurrió ¿Por qué no mezclar el ADN de su hijo con el extraterrestre? Y de ahí salí yo” sonrió con tristeza “no soy un ser natural Tim, me crearon como un arma y mi papá me tomó como un hijo. Superman, no, Clark Kent es mi padre biológico y yo puedo hacer la mayoría de las cosas que él hace” deja que el silencio se extienda para mirar con atención su mano estirándose para intentar agarrar al sol “puedo absorber energía solar en mi cuerpo, soy fuerte, puedo escuchar los latidos acelerados de tu corazón y si me concentro ver a la bandada de aves volando sobre nuestras cabezas” baja la mirada para fijarla en Tim que lo observa con los ojos llorosos “no más mentiras Timothy, nunca más” sentencio.

**Author's Note:**

> Este capítulo es bastante corto, la verdad es que tengo varios párrafos o historias extremadamentes cortas que estoy tratando de decidir qué rayos hacer con ellas XD.  
> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


End file.
